


The Lion and The Cat.

by Kkeke99



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Headcanon, Kusanagi calling Yata an idiot a quite lot, Mikoto acting as if is normal to have someone naked around, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life, So well yeah a naked Neko in Homura, Supernatural Elements, What-If, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkeke99/pseuds/Kkeke99
Summary: Series of One-Shots inspired from the headcanons of "Neko in Homra" given by GREEN of GoRa \°♡°/





	The Lion and The Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Indeed a kitty and a lion_

_Cold... so cold..._ , the little kitty thought shivering while laying on the ground, although over her head there was a balcoon to protect her from the rain, the cold of the weather, the wind and the drops that plicked against the concrete and jumped on her were soaking the cat from head to paw. Living as a stray cat was so difficult for a _Strain_ , especially because she had to keep her illusion on, it was so tiring honestly.

Suddenly her little eyes saw a flame red butterfly that flew toward her and then stopping on her nose, she stared at it intensely until it didn’t explode surrounding her body with drops of warmth.

When the kitty looked up at the person who just crouched down, she saw a young man with honey blonde hair and kind eyes that smiled at her sweetly.

«Hey kitty, you’re pretty soaked I see. – he tilted his head to the side. - Do you wanna come to a warm place?» the cat with that weird pinkish fur slowly stood and pounced toward his knee placing a paw on it and letting out a little meow.

The man chuckled and then picked her up covering the little creature with his jacket before walking back to the warmest place he knew in Shizume City.

* * *

«That’s unfair Yata-san! Just now you ate some of my cake!» a blonde guy with black shades exclaimed turning to a shorter one who had brownish hair and a beanie on that was faking innocence although his cheeks were clearly puffed.

«What are you talking about Kamamoto?! Your shades are so dark you can’t see shit! Take’em off for God’ sake!» Yata barked back while chewing swallowing the cake with knitted eyebrows.

«I’m pretty sure is not my shade’s problems as much as it’s the _fact_ that you stole some of my sweet cream chocolate cake!» he whined back staring sadly at his half piece of cake in the plate on the counter in front of him.

Yata was about to talk back when another voice got in the conversation:

«Hai, hai, you guys stop it now. – a young man with blonde hair and blue sunglasses said stopping between them placing some orange juice on the mahogany. - Yata-chan stop being a moron, we all know you eat it so quit screaming and making a fuss, Anna feels uneasy.» the two froze on spot and then turned to the little girl sitting on the armchair near the couch where their King was taking a nap.

«O–Oh... sorry Anna...» Misaki mumbled sheepishly toward the strain who smiled briefly and shook her head to sign that it was okay.

After few moments, the little girl felt two auras getting closer.

 _Tatara... he’s not alone though, there’s a strain with him..._ , Mikoto might’ve felt that something was weird in the two that were coming, because he had open his golden eyes and sat up on the couch still a little sleepy while placing an elbow on the knee of his bent leg.

Anna jumped down the armchair making everyone stop chatter turning to her who dashed to the door of the bar and opened it to let Totsuka come in all dranched even though he had the umbrella.

«Good evening everyone.» in response all the other clansmens greet him back in an unique united cheer.

Tatara looked down at the small figure tugging his jacket to see Anna staring up at him calmly, like a porcelain doll.

He was about to talk when suddenly a meow echoed in the whole **HOMURA** and a tiny figure jumped out from his jacket to Anna’s arms nuzzling against her cheek purring happily making the little girl smile warmly.

«Oi Totsuka, why did you brought a stray cat in here?» Izumo asked sighing putting his hand on his hip, he wasn’t angry di per se, it was just that... if you get attached to something or someone, later when you will part from them it will hurt. This is how it works not only for animals but for peoples too, although it is really hard not get attached. Also, his bar wasn’t a zoo and if it was for Tatara he would bring here all the animals in the world and his bottles that cost him million of yen wouldn’t have long life so he had to scold him. With no progress anyway since he brought a cat back with him.

«This poor kitty was under the rain shivering, it broke my heart to see her in that condition so I just brought her here to King. – Suoh, hearing his name, looked up at Totsuka who just smiled back. - After all, his flames _protect_ and _warms you_.» the younger ended tilting his head to the side smiling confidently, while Mikoto sighed hoarsely desperated.

The kitty jumped down from Anna’s arms pouncing her way toward the little coffee table, jumping on it and then on Mikoto’s lap staring up at him not trusting that expressionless face of his fully.

«Eh~? She went to King. His aura has always attracted felines after all.» Totsuka chirped removing his soaked jacket hanging it at the entrance walking up to the comfy section of the bar hand in hand with Anna.

«Kitty is _judging_ him, she still doesn’t trusts you Mikoto.» Anna spoke making Kusanagi and Tatara burst into laughs, while Yata was blabbering about how stupid the cat was to not trust their Red King who was the kindest and selfless person he knows.

«It’s basically a kitty judging a lion.» Fujishima commented giggling at the scene in front of them.

Mikoto unbothered stared down at the animal with his gold eyes, the cat smirked before pointing one of her claws on his thigh ready to scratch him. Maybe like that his stoic expression would’ve changed a bit.

The Red King simply sighed and in few seconds his red aura got released in all the bar making everyone gasp in confusion at what he was doing until they saw a cloud of smoke surround the spot where Mikoto and the cat were.

They heard a tingling sound and the moment the smoke disappeared, everyone stared at the scene speechless with mouth open before exclaiming a collective: “ **Eh?!** ”.

From the cloud appeared a girl with long pale pink hair that was sitting on Mikoto’s lap _naked_ , her knees against the sides of his waist.

Everyone had literally no words, despite being still frozen because of that... particular scene that was in front of them. Being petrified, though, didn’t stopped Tatara from cover Anna’s eyes to not assist at that rated-18 moment.

On her side, the cat-girl, was staring into his eyes with a nervous smile, the tip of her index was poking his thigh, while Mikoto was staring back at her calmly, his elbow on the back of the couch. His aura was frightening, yet around him everything was so warm and she felt actually... a little protected?

«What the _fuck_ it’s happening exactly?» Kusanagi asked breaking the silence and coming out from behind the counter to see the scene upclose to witness that a girl just materialized herself onto Mikoto’s lap for real.

«Y–Y–You shameless woman! W–W–What are you doing on Mikoto-san lap?!» Yata screamed stomping toward the two with confident pace although his face was completely red and he was covering it with his hand.

«Whatcha screaming for moron?» Izumo asked punching him on the head, done with his screming high pitched voice.

«I’m not a shameless woman, you dumb loud kid! – everyone turned toward the girl surprised by her suddenly exclamation seeing her tilting a little her head backwards. - I am Neko!» she chirped smiling cheerfully at everyone.

«She’s a strain, like me.» spoke Anna, still with Tatara’s hand over her eyes.

«That explains why she jumped directly into your arms... – Izumo spoke taking his chin between his fingers thoughtfully, Anna nod in response, and then Kusanagi turned to Neko who was still on Mikoto’s lap and, _obviously_ , the King wasn’t complaining about it at all. - Sorry, Neko-chan, but... can you please get off Mikoto? He won’t push you down and it’s quite... well... awkward to assist at such a scene, especially since there are kids too.» he add with a little sheepish smile toward the strain.

«... is this really awkward?» she asked genuinely and innocently oblivious about such a thing, meanwhile Mikoto was looking at the whole scene in silence.

« **It is** you damn cat-girl!» Yata screamed still blushing and clenching his fist waving it in the air, getting in return another punch from Kusanagi who called him out to not scream or the neighboors were going to complain the next day, Neko chuckled at him getting scolded.

Mikoto calmly and with nonchalance took a cigarette putting it between his lips and then light it up with his index, right away the smoke that came to Neko’s lungs made her cough abruptly and then get off him who stared up at her with a narrowed eyebrow while she simply glared at him hissing a little, her pupils becoming thin lines.

«What’s this?! All that smoke is so suffocating...» she complained covering her mouth and nose with the back of her hands knitting her eyebrows.

«Oh~ she hates the smell of cigarettes huh? What will you do about this King?» commented Tatara sitting on a stool staring at the two interested, as if he was watching a drama. Only pop-corn and drinks were missing.

«Nothing at all. Kitten, you make too much of a fuss for some smoke.» the red head spoke turning his head away scratching his ear unbothered.

«Well, you’re making _too much_ smoke.» she bited back staring at him annoyed with her cheeks puffed a little.

Mikoto stared back at her with his best grim stare, to maybe scare her, but she instead kept staring at him the frowning and pout intensifying.

* * *

«Here, Neko-chan, this cake was just made for all these idiots.» Kusanagi said placing a plate with a piece of chocolate cake.

«Who did you call “idiots” Kusanagi-san?!» Yata complained, like always, getting ignore by everyone. 

«Woah! So generous of you _Iromegane_! He really seems idiot.» Neko said, wearing Mikoto’s leather jacket that covered her till her thigs, while staring at the piece of cake with bright hyped eyes.

«You don’t agree with him stupid cat!» Misaki yelled at the girl who pouted frowning.

«You stop screaming dumb kid!» Neko told back stucking her tongue at him who’s eyebrow started twitch.

They were about to start bicker again, but Mikoto, sitting at Neko’ side, put his hand on her head ruffling her hair while pushing her head down a little always careful to not hurt her.

Neko’s eyes went wide when she felt a big amount of warmth spread inside her from just that little touch.

«Stop it both of you. Yatagarasu let her eat, while you Kitten start eat.» the King ordered with calm voice, it sound actually like an order non-order, his voice was always so calm that you couldn’t really tell.

«Understood.» Yata mumbled pissed frowning a little, going to sit at Totsuka’ side on the couch sulking like a kid, which sometimes he was.

Feeling her head turn under his touch, Mikoto shifted his gaze from Misaki to Neko seeing the girl turn away a little, her fork in her mouth. He narrowed an eyebrow curious.

Kusanagi, who was leaving two plates of cake for Totsuka and Anna on the coffee table in front of them, saw his face and quizzicaly turned to Neko and was shocked for few minutes before breaking into a warm smile while crossing his arms onto his chest at seeing her blushing cheeks and shy expression meanwhile Mikoto was still confused.

_Indeed a kitty and a lion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys come and bash me because Mikoto is in an het ship, I want to give the fault to GREEN from GoRa who gave headcanons about their possible relationship, [here](https://secretsoftheslate.tumblr.com/post/73293519439/dijeh-this-ones-for-anon-suoh-and-neko-as), if Neko was in Homura instead of the Rice Party and since I like underrated ship that would have a great interesting chemistry, I came up with this collection! Please, if you have positive criticism I will gladly accept it. What I won't accept is bash only because Mikoto is close with a girl and in close contact with her in the upcoming oss. Thank you in advance to all the peoples that will read this collection! 🤗


End file.
